


Sheets of a Different Color

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wants to pick out new sheets. Leonard is grouchy, as usual. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets of a Different Color

"What about green?" Sulu asked, ignoring the frustrated glare on McCoy's face. 

"It's … green. What was wrong with white, again?"

"I just think that this will be more _us_. And it's soothing, comforting, warm—those are all good things."

"But I've always had white sheets. I had white sheets growing up. I had white sheets when I lived in resident housing for med school. I had white sheets at my house with Jocelyn. I had white sheets at the Academy. I have white sheets in my quarters. We use white sheets in sick bay. I like white sheets. They're clean and simple and smell like bleach."

"But we're not in sick bay or med school. We don't need a room that smells like a sterile OR. I don't want our room to smell like antiseptic and chlorine. I want it to smell like us. You, me, the slight earthy smell of my plants, mint and whiskey, soap and shoe polish, those crackers you like so much, those kind of things."

"Yes, but I don't see how fancy, colored sheets are going to make that much of a difference in how the place _smells_ ," McCoy grumbled.

"Ambience, Leonard," replied Sulu with a smile. Pointing at two samples, he asked, "Green or blue?"

*** *** ***

Three days later, they lay on soft, blue cotton sheets, Sulu's hand running mindlessly over McCoy's thigh while they read in bed. Their first night in their new shared quarters, which were just as cozy and relaxing as Sulu had promised. 

Leaning over for a long, lazy kiss, McCoy smelled soap and mint and plants and _them._ Sulu had been right; it was better this way.


End file.
